


She'd Return

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warrior seduced a fair maid one night at at tavern - leaving Bae a token of his adventurer love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His papa had always discouraged Bae going to the tavern. Since he'd become a man, papa would complain of the boys at an age with him drinking their earnings away; told Bae he was better than that. And Bae saw the logic in his papa's words; decided saving and being frugal was far better than spending a week's wages in an evening.

Besides, what if something happened? The flock become sick – or his papa? What if he should need those coins someday? For medicine? A new sheep or two? To support a wife?

Far better to wait and save.

But he'd been tempted finally, his boyhood friends grabbing him coming in from the fields and forcibly taking him into the village's alehouse. Warmed by two large fireplaces; stationed on opposite walls: the tavern was a jolly place, bathed in an orange glow. A few rounds in, Bae had no idea what his papa found wrong with this place.

Traveling minstrels sang songs; some humorous, some sad. Some filled with gallant adventures or tales of epic love. All songs melting Bae's heart, making him yearn for more in his life; to be a hero.

It did not take long for Bae to notice the beautiful stranger on the far side of the bar; his friends shamelessly leering and blowing kisses. Bae was barely capable of stealing glances every few seconds; turning a bright shade of red when she smirked at his shy attentions.

He did not know what to do with his eyes or hands when he felt the bench shift as she sat next to him; joining their table and topping each man's joke with her own. Matching each drink as well!

She introduced herself as a warrior; had saved several villages from untold horrors and beasts. Was already heading towards her newest adventure: a leanashe destroying a village in the next realm over. She was bold and strong; clever and beautiful – a proper hero!

Bae was utterly enamored by the blonde warrior. A few more drinks and he was laughing heartily; prompting her to only go farther with her jokes and tales, trying to get him to laugh senselessly over and over again. She seemed to like his laugh.

When the drinks turned him bolder, Bae pointed out the sword dangling from her waist; an impressive piece of steel with a grand, golden hilt.

"You really know how to use that thing," Bae nodded to the sword.

"Better than you, shepherd!"

There was a challenge in her eyes; a flash of fire. And Bae lapped it up; delirious for more.

"Could you show me?"

She beamed at him; grabbing his hand and leading him out of the tavern. Both staggering and awkward from drink. Off from the bar was a stable, and there the warrior pulled out her brilliant sword and began listing off stances. Her fluidity of speech and movement had Bae dumbfounded; if he wasn't in love with her before, now he was certainly a goner. The words and stances jumbled in his head, Bae far preferring to just watch her – but she was determined he at least try some; putting the hilt of her sword into his fumbling hands.

He copied what he could; sweeping the great sword through the air with ease – but the beauty insisted he use only one hand.

"It's harder to start; but once you pick up strength in one hand you'll find your center easier," she insisted, detaching one of his hands from the hilt. "Besides – maybe you'll be needing the other hand for other things…" she trailed off, lowering his hand to his side and then interlocking the spare hand with her own.

Hand holding – at least in the Frontlands – was reserved for courtships; for chaste little walks (always in the public eye).

The warrior's thumb kept ghosting across the top of his hand; sending shivers down his spine. All the while her head was resting on his shoulder. Cooing in his ear when he did a move well. Laughing good-naturedly when he did not - here she gave helpful pointers instead.

The sword was forgotten by the time the warrior spun around in his arms; pulling him into a fiery kiss. Teeth scraping against his lips; knocking into his own teeth as both sought to find a rhythm; both failing equally into turn.

She held him firmly by the collar of his shirt; pulling him closer by the second. Moaning into his mouth.

The warrior had allowed herself to be backed up against the stable walls; dragging Bae against her. Pressed against each other tightly. Bae chanced peppering kisses along her long, elegant neck; sucking just below her ear lobe; leaving a marked bruise on perfect flesh.

Her mouth free, her grunts and groans were now unmuffled; soaring from her sweet mouth and booming against the wooden beams. Harsh pantings. Desperate pleas. All for Bae.

He'd never felt this charged before; this alive.

The final threads snapped when her hands began working at the ties of his pants; reaching inside his trousers to grasp his already dripping cock. She only smirked back at him upon finding him already erect. Any embarrassment or worry forgotten as she stroked him eagerly; grinning into another searing kiss.

His pants were lowered to his knees; quickly followed by her own.

Bae's maidenhood was extinguished after the warrior wrapped her long legs about him; angling her knees to receive his cock inside her.

He panicked for a moment; stilling himself to not immediately peak. But she was so tight. Wet and eager. The actual act far more enticing than emptying himself in his own hands; a morning pastime since adolescence.

The beauty was bucking her hips against his; begging for some type of movement – another reminder for Bae that he had no idea what he was doing. Bae tried to recreate what felt so good with his hands. He surged forward. Pulled himself out. Pushed back in. Shallow thrusts, he glanced downward to ensure he was doing it 'right'.

The confusion on her face evidence that he was missing something.

"Here," she offered up, lowering her hand to the place they were joined. She helped him back inside of her before moving to grasp his ass. Her hand and the back of her knees angling him deeper inside; teaching him a pace and rhythm. It was like the sword training all over again, as he dipped his head to her shoulder, inhaling her scent; kissing her neck. She moaned when he was correct. Screamed when he got a bonus point. And laughed kindly when he was off, giving a pointer as she kissed his forehead fondly.

He did not last long; certainly not long enough to make the warrior peak – but she was gentle still; kissing him sweetly as he caught his breath.

She even stayed afterwards; both of them laying in a hay bed staring up at the stable's ceiling. The bold warrior nestled in the arms of the shy shepherd; dozing off to sleep. He knew this was it – this was love. Bae thought his life had finally started. He would go off on dazzling adventures; stand by her side and protect her when he could. They could see the worlds together.

He had even mapped out a speech to his papa – explaining his love and his call to her quests. And that he'd return someday.

But it was all for not.

He awoke alone the morning after; hay laced in his hair and a cold spot in his arms where the warrior had been. Bae raced to the tavern, certain she had just gone to retrieve her belongings – but he was assured inside that she'd left before the sun rose that morning; hours ahead of him.

She had left him. Their night together nothing but too much to drink and her boredom and pity.

For the months that followed, Bae nursed a broken heart; inconsolable even by his papa. He dreamed of long, golden hair. Sweet smiles and kisses – and then chastised himself in the morning; reminding himself it was all lies.

He glared at the tavern as he walked by from the fields; denying any attempts of his friends to get him indoors.

Bae was almost reconciled to this bitter existence – until he heard a baby's cries outside his hut one night. There, in a basket by his door: a dark haired, dark eyed little boy. Already the spitting image of himself.

A memento of Bae's warrior left in his charge. Without a moment of hesitation, the father shifted the infant into his arms, bringing him inside to the warmth; to meet his grandpapa.

He'd feed his son stories of his warrior mother; every single story she'd shared that Bae had committed to memory. And hope: that one day, she would return for both of them.


	2. She Returns

The coins Bae had saved came in handy, finally. They bought a goat – the farmer assured him it was the start of its milk. A young, brown doe generous of milk. Tethered up behind the cottage with the sheep in the pen. 

His son would always be taken care of, Bae decided. He awoke to milk the goat before the sun rose. Anticipating his son’s impending hunger at every step. The baby was never an imposition. Calm and jolly. Easy to feed; springs spent having to nurse abandoned lambs left Bae an expert in coaxing a wetted cloth into the infant’s mouth. 

His papa had not taken to the infant as Bae had expected. Bae’d thought, after raising himself alone, Papa would be just as nurturing to the newest addition in this family of men. But Papa kept suggesting the child be turned over to the spinsters – completely ignoring his own hellish childhood in their hands! 

The babe was a reminder that Bae hadn’t listened to him; a token of how right he’d been about taverns and alehouses – and the women who frequented them. 

“You don’t know he’s yours,” his Papa had sneered one night as Bae was feeding the babe in front of the fire. “Women like that – there was probably no telling who the father was! Girl probably just decided you were a good enough sort – out of the possible das– to actual take him in; not leave him for the wolves. She thought you a sap willing to -”

“And she was right then,” Bae countered. “I am a good enough sort – and she was no common wench! When she returns, when we are married and the baby named, I’ll not have you speaking so in front of her –“ 

“Bae – my boy, you can’t believe –“ 

“Do you wish us to leave,” Bae asked in earnest. 

“What? Never! – I just want –“ 

“I can take my son and be gone if it so great a burden for you.” 

Rumpelstilskin caught his tongue; pondering the situation presented in front of him. 

“I could never do without you, son –“ 

“It’s the same for me with him,” Bae answered as he shifted the infant on to his shoulder; patting the babe’s back gently to burp him. 

“…so.. he will stay.” 

“Yes papa: he will stay.” 

“Have you gotten around to naming the wee thing then?”

Bae moved the babe to his lap now; bouncing his son gently up and down on his knee; smiling as the babe laughed, waving his little arms about. 

In the Frontlands, mothers named their sons; great names that carried all the hope they had for the baby in their arms. But the warrior had left their son no name. Bae had search through the basket repeatedly; uncoiled the blankets inside frantically, searching from some letter – some explanation from her. 

But she left nothing but the child; a basket; two warm blankets. 

She must have been watching him though – studying his habits. She knew where his cottage was. She knew he’d care for the child – love the babe instantly! 

It seemed unfair: that she should get to watch him and know him from afar when she was still such a great mystery to him!

“His mother will name him,” Bae declared. “As soon as she can join us again.” 

“Bae –“ 

“She’ll return soon. Just finishing some epic quest,” Bae assured his papa, looking down at into the large, dark eyes of his son. “And when mama returns she’ll be so proud of how big you’ve grown – already tripled in size, kid!” 

But she did not return by the end of the season. Summer passed, another winter lost – and the warrior did not return for them. 

Bae had taken to calling the toddler ‘kid’; his son now walking shakily around the cottage all day. The kid ate up the stories Bae told him about his warrior mother; how fierce and brave she was; that she’d saved village after village – none for her own glory, mind! But because she knew it was right. She was honorable. She was noble. Her sword a fine piece of steel that flourished through the air; leaving a metallic ringing in its wake.

And she was beautiful – oh, so beautiful! Smooth, pale skin. Golden hair the shone brightly in candlelight- glowing even in the darkest of places. 

A laugh that filled the room. A mischievous smirk – Bae’s papa shook his head in disgust at his son’s tale; worried Bae was getting even more lost in his stories than the child would become. To fall in love with a girl he spent only a few passing hours with was fool enough – but idealizing this love; composing tales and falling deeper in love with this image of a woman never to be seen again: preposterous! 

Shortly after the kid turned two, Bae could no longer wait for the warrior to return and name him. 

Where his father and himself were already viewed as the village oddities, many had taken to calling the unnamed child ‘bastard’ or, more commonly, ‘the fool’s bastard’. 

As the kid started repeated various sounds – tittering towards his first words – Bae worried when he began saying, ‘baa – baa’ in an evening. He’d hoped it was inspired more from his grandpapa’s noises when they played in front of the fire – Rumpelstiltskin did encourage the baby with stuffed sheep toys made from leftover pieces of wool; and did tend to recite ‘Baa Baa Black Sheep’ often enough. 

In the end, Bae refused to allow his son be remembered in the community as ‘bastard’ and began spending his evenings searching through every book he could find; searching for a proper name – something his warrior-mother could take pride in. 

‘Duncan’ was the name that most stood out; a fiery, dark haired warrior. Not common around these parts – certainly not something the average shepherd family bestowed on their son. But his son was different; special. Bae needed him to know, even at this age, that he was destined for greater things than what his papa and grandpapa could offer – to always remember he was the son of a great warrior.

Seasons kept passing by, Duncan’s legs growing longer and longer each day. Where walking from one side of the cottage to the other used to leave the babe exhausted, now he raced about the yard; excitedly chasing the sheep into their pen when his papa returned home each night. 

He spoke often; jumbled sentences – often forgetting his subject or such, but papa and grandpapa would always be sure to understand him or at least smile down at him as if they could. 

At Duncan’s insistence, Bae took him to the weekly Wool Faire in town. The travel and excitement of the large town; of all the bright colors and interesting contraptions on various carts, turned out too much for Bae’s young son, who fell asleep in his arms on the way home. 

After passing Duncan to grandpapa waiting at the door, Bae headed back to the fields – prepared to bring in the flock for the evening. 

Dusk had already set upon him as Bae walked down into the glen. A light mist covering the fields; coming just above his ankles. The sheep were skittish when he approached; an older, ornery female came to nip at his butt for arriving so much later than usual. 

When Bae finally had them angled and started moving in the direction of home, a hooded figure stepped out of the tree line. The moment he gripped his staff, prepared to fight, the hood was lowered – revealing his warrior; grinning across the field at him as she floated over. When her hand raised to his; assisting him with lowering the shepherd’s staff, she finally spoke, 

“..Hello.” 

Bae was speechless; struck stone-dead in his tracks as her fingers playfully slide up and down his hand. She’s returned! Here she was, grinning back at him after over two years – she seemed to find this humorous; laughing merrily at his stupefied expression. His mouth was agape – and the beauty finally pitied him enough to move her hand to caress his chin; closing his mouth for him. 

“Cat got your tongue,” she joked. 

Still beyond speech, Bae moved forward; wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her upward into a searing kiss.

He felt her fingers threading into his hair; pulling his roots forward, ever closer. It stung a bit; her force. She was as aggressive as he’d remembered. Tugging at his hair, lips and teeth almost bruising him in her passion. But Bae found it all a sweet reminder that this was real. She still wanted him… for some reason. 

When he finally had to pull away for air, receiving a stubborn pout from his warrior in return, Bae smiled at her; lips moving to trail lazy kisses along her neck. 

“I missed you,” Bae stammered between kisses; muffled slightly against her own skin. For a moment, he thought she couldn’t hear him – that he should repeat himself – but then her breath hitched; a throaty moan released as he nipped the area behind her earlobe. 

“I missed you as well,” she admitted at last. Grabbing his hair again to pull his lips once more against her own. Her tongue darted into his mouth, taunting him. When she finally got the response she wanted – Bae’s tongue flicking against her’s – Bae felt her grinning against his mouth. 

He was already hardening, the longing almost conquering him, when his warrior lowered him to the ground; a hand already working at his trousers’ front laces. Lowering her own in the process. 

“Touch me,” she commanded; guiding his long fingers into her folds. With his fingers moving inside her, the warrior sighed; a pleased smile on her face as she moved her hand backwards to hold his wrist. Like last time, she was directing his pace; setting the rhythm for him to follow – pulling back on his wrist to demonstrate what she wanted. 

Bae was quite proud of himself; watching the beauty wither atop of him – the pleasure he was sending her causing him to grin in manly pride. Each time his fingers were removed to push back into her he heard the wetness leaking out of her; a splash and squeak as he pushed back inside. The warrior’s hips bucking as she road his fingers; moaning with her head thrown back. 

When his fingers were removed again and she stopped his re-entry – Bae panicked that he’d done something wrong. But she merely took his hand to another location; farther up from her entrance; biting her lip as she assisted him in locating a little nub.

“Here,” she panted. When she noticed Bae confused expression, she laughed; trying to articulate herself in a rush.

“Rub here. Flick. Pull – just get to it! You can even lick –“ 

“Lick,” Bae asked curiously. 

“Use your mouth. Tongue. Instead of.. fingers,” his warrior blushed. Her cheeks had already been reddened from their activities –but now she was especially flustered. 

“I’ll try,” Bae said as he flipped the warrior under him; lowering his head between her legs. Mouth blowing warm air against her cunt. Unknowingly sending her squirming already. 

“Just don’t –“ the warrior was already trying to direct him again. Bae started to massage her inner thigh; kissing lightly against the smooth skin along her opening. 

“Relax,” he told her.

Her legs opened wider. Bae located the little nub again with his fingers; nuzzling it gently with his nose as he opened his mouth – tongue darting forth to flick against the nub. The warrior squealed; legs locking around his head. Holding him in place. Even if she seemed too lost in pleasure to give her commands – she was still trying to hold onto a glimpse of control. 

He nipped, licked, sucked where she’d told him. Scrapped his teeth gently across the bud of flesh. Each time earning more pants and screams from the warrior. More moans pleading with him to keep going. 

Bae heard the bleating of the sheep farther away in the field, frustrated that their way home had been delayed because of the shepherd’s lust. And he was lust filled! His cock already oozing from the tip. Hard and ready. 

When Bae could no longer stand it anymore, finding the warrior far too wet and hot to be wasted, he crawled along her body; positioned his cock at her entrance and surged forward. 

The warrior grinned up at him; moaning at the feeling of his cock buried deep within her again. She wrapped her legs around his middle; angling her hips upward to receive him better. The moment he started moving she was rocking against him wantonly. 

She was beaming up at him; smiles of a young, bashful girl as he made love to her. The fight seemingly lost as she smoothed the hair away from his sweaty forehead; tenderly kissing him. 

She took one of his hands in her’s again; playfully sliding along his callouses as she lowered it back down to her nub.

“Cannot a shepherd multi-task,” she chided with a laugh. 

Yes, he could! Determined, Bae worked her nub swollen. Fucked his love into the sweet-smelling grass. And, this time, she found her release. Her walls tightened around his cock; gripping him – holding him firmly inside. She screamed upward into the freshly arriving stars as she continued to move with him; riding her own peak in glory and satisfaction. Head thrown back in wonderment.

With her properly pleased, Bae stilled for a moment. Allowing the beauty and himself a moment to bask in the afterglow. When he started moving again, he picked up the pace; seeking his own peak as the beauty cooed unintelligible sweetness beneath him, lazily running her hands through his hair. 

When the new intensity of his hips seemed to register for her, the warrior’s eyes grew large; brow creased in worry. Before Bae could react, her legs came from around his hips and pushed him out of her; sending him landing on his ass a foot away. 

“Wha –“ 

But she came over to him; squatting over his lap as her hand moved to capture his still erect cock. Swiftly, she moved her hand up and down; purring into his ear how well he’d done. That shepherds certainly could multi-task!

Bae felt a tightening in his balls; flashes of white blaring behind his eyes - 

His seed ended up spilling into her hand – only to be wiped away in the tall grass. As Bae found himself dumbfounded, trying to think again after his peak, the warrior moved to sit on his lap; nuzzling his neck as she whispered into his ear, 

“I’m Emma, by the way.”


	3. The Warrior's Sorrow

The sheep were more cantankerous than usually. They nipped the shepherd repeatedly as he drove them homeward. Night had fallen; stars the only light as he tried to make up for his negligence with promises of treats – avoiding the especially hard bites to his ass. 

The warrior – Emma – seemed to delight in the sheep’s antics; laughing as she helped Bae herd them through the meadow. 

Pack thrown casually over her shoulder; the sword dangling from her waist – Emma kept the sheep at bay. Not once did they even attempt to nip in her direction. Attune to her power even as she waved a fallen branch around; lively imitating Bae’s handling of his staff as they walked. 

“Are you mocking me,” he asked over his shoulder; grinning at the intensity in her expression. She was biting her bottom lip, clearly at a loss in why she wasn’t a natural shepherd. 

“Not completely,” Emma laughed; giving up and just waving the stick in the air. She was play-fighting now. Treating her ‘staff’ like a sword – and Bae had no doubt she’d be butchering imaginary foes in her wake. 

But shepherding wasn’t sword fighting. 

Bae let himself fall behind; grabbing her by the wrist and pointing the branch lower to the ground. 

“Direct it to the ground; like it could be skimming their hooves if they don’t keep going –“ 

“Why are they still moving when your –“ 

“They know the path, sure enough. This whole herd has been born here and walked this way their entire lives. They’re heading home – we’re just here to make sure no one gets any ideas and wanders off – and, if they do, you just nudge them a bit… back when we had a dog, we just walked behind them all! Lassie did all the work –“ 

“You don’t have a dog anymore? If a dog’s such a big help why –“ 

“My papa trained Lassie before I can even remember – it’s hard to replace a perfect dog. They don’t come around often – think papa’s still in mourning.” 

He didn’t want to bring up money – also a deciding factor. Dogs of all sorts of breeds and lineage were usually bred by wealthy farmers to grace the halls of nobility; guardians and willing hunting companions. In the Frontlands, a shepherd could petition their lord for a mutt – or the odd runt every now and then. However, a sum would need to be exchanged. Something didn’t come from nothing in this world.

There was no money for bribes anymore – he’d bought the goat for their son. He’d freshened the thatch of their hut so Duncan would be warm in the winter. 

Emma just nodded; sweeping her branch across the tall grass as they walked. When she noticed a lamb in front of her take attention, jumping a bit faster, she squealed in delight, 

“I did it!” 

“You definitely have Frosty on her toes!” 

Emma turned her head to smile at him again. “You name them?” 

“Don’t tell anyone – ruins a shepherd’s image. People already think I’m soft in the head –“ 

Bae immediately regretted admitting that. He stammered for some type of excuse; willed himself to pass the comment off as a joke – but the warrior only continued to smile at him, lightly saying as she turned her attention back to moving the herd, 

“I like that.” 

The comment left Bae rooted in his stop; blushing to his hairline as Emma continued moving towards home. Her hips swishing from side to side as she slid her branch against the ground – quickly catching one sheep from moving away from the herd. 

She seemed to pick up the idea fast enough. Perhaps not a natural- but clever! Skilled enough in mind, and hands, to pick up any old task.

And hands!

Bae blushed like a maid. Cock twitching at the not so distant memory of her gasping him; tugging him to finish. 

For so long, Bae had allowed himself to be consumed by his son; his little Duncan. Any time in between fell to sheep and papa. He’d chosen to deny himself anything but – maybe used his calloused, sloppy hands to force a release on those mornings he’d awake rigid and stiff. A temporary fix to a much deeper need. 

As Emma’s hips swayed, her round ass would rock backwards ever so slightly – Bae realized it was teasing only when his warrior turned and grinned back at him. She was trying – and greatly succeeding – in making his blood boil downward. 

When they entered the yard, bathed in a ring of orange flooding out of the hut’s window, Bae moved towards the pen; rounding up the sheep as they raced inside. When he noticed Emma no longer at his side, involved in the chaos, he looked across the yard. She stood transfixed; staring at the hut with apparent curiosity. Her head tilted slightly to the side. 

When the door cricked open, Emma’s eyes widened. She was slowly backing into the shadows; slipping away again -

“Emma,” Bae called out across the yard; trying to hold on as she was partially lost again into the night. 

Theirs eyes meet across the yard; Emma shaking her head as her mouth started to move – a voiceless apology. 

He knew he was powerless in that moment; incapable of getting her to stay. 

In the end, the only thing that stilled her was Duncan racing into the yard; waving a stick about as he headed for the pen to help Bae. 

Like his mother, Duncan’s stick was in the air; waving at foes. Much more warrior than shepherd. 

“Baa – Baa,” the child loudly laughed; a war-cry in the making. Duncan pointed to the sheep as he continued waving his stick in the air. Bae couldn’t help his own laugh when he reached to hold his warrior-son; lifting him in the air as he muttered, 

“Well done, kid! You really helped papa with those sheep!” 

Settling Duncan on his hip, Bae closed the gate as his son continued prattling on, 

“Sheeeep – sheep! B’good! N’ght shee- Eeep.” 

Bae held Duncan close; willing himself not to cry. He had his son, their little boy, in his arms; laughing and talking. No matter what, Bae had no reason to be sad. Everything he needed was right here – 

But, when he turned around, Emma was still there. Standing in the shadows and watching; staring straight at the child they had made. 

For a moment, Bae wondered if he could have more – Duncan pulling at his hair when Bae failed to answer a question or continue heading for their hut. Duncan only noticed the stranger when Bae started moving away from the hut; towards Emma in the dark corner of the yard. 

Duncan cocked his head to the side as they regarded each other; mother and son united again. Bae knew Duncan wouldn’t remember the early weeks of his life, when he was traveling somewhere with the woman in front of them. His son couldn’t possibly comprehend that this woman carried him inside of her; nourished his little life. 

But Emma’s face showed it all; memories flashing across her face as her son approached. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she tried to fight them back; smiling through her wettened face as she took in Duncan’s little form; cocking her head to the side as she mirrored their son. 

“You’ve gotten bigger,” she choked out when Bae stopped before her; Duncan looking up at his papa for confirmation.

“This is your mama, Duncan. Remember the stories about mama –“ 

Duncan squealed in delight; kicking his legs in excitement as he turned back to Emma. 

“Ma –mah! Ma-mah!” 

“Hey-“ 

Emma was nervous. Tentatively, she raised a hand – almost touching Duncan before pulling away; steadying the hand against her side. Restraining herself. 

Her boldness lost in fear; feeling unworthy to touch the little boy beaming up at her – the two males before her offering nothing but unconditional love. But would she accept? Could she? 

The second time she raised her hand to Duncan, the boy decided to act. Their son reached out and grabbed her hand; pulling her closer. Holding her as his other hand dropped his stick and grabbed a fistful of long, golden hair. 

“Goldies,” Duncan described the color; yanking playfully as Emma laughed. 

“You – you don’t remember me, do you,” Emma inquired. 

Duncan shook his head; still gently tugging her hair. 

“I – I’m sorry about that. I never meant for –“ 

The hut door opened again; fire light spreading throughout the yard as Bae’s papa leaned against the door; calling out that it was suppertime. 

Emma panicked when she realized she was no longer in the shadows but bathed fully in light; visible to her son, lover, and lover’s father. 

“Come,” Bae directed gently, nodding towards the hut. “You must be hungry.” 

Duncan, still holding her hand and hair, mimicked his papa. 

“Coo-meh. Coo-meh!” 

And she did! She allowed herself to be scooted into the hut; Bae supplying a quick introduction between the warrior and his papa as they passed in the doorway. 

Rumpelstiltskin had made a hearty stew – which the warrior ate as if she’d not eaten properly in days. Bae chastised himself for not realizing how travel-worn she was; exhausted when Bae helped her to one of the beds in the room. She was reluctant at first, offering to help clean up the mess – but Bae placed Duncan next to her on the bed; explaining she would help greatly if she minded the babe. 

With papa spinning next to the fire, his foot acting up tonight, Bae cleared the table of the meal; washing their modest dishware in a wooden bucket. He kept glancing over to the bed where Emma was spread out; playing with their son. Both’s mouths moving, whispering to the other – but Bae couldn’t hear what. 

Still, a warmth fueled Bae’s heart. His family was together.

She’d returned. 

It wasn’t surprising to find both Duncan and Emma asleep by the time the evening chores were done. Their son nestled in her arms; grasping a lock of her golden hair and Emma holding him against her; protective. 

Bae helped his papa into the other bed before moving to rest on a mat near the fire. Content as he dozed off to sleep. 

Like usual, Bae was the first to wake in the morning. He readied himself; placed a kiss on both Emma and Duncan’s foreheads before slipping out into the yard. Checked on the animals like he always did. 

He was returning from fetching water for breakfast when he turned from around the shed, watching as Emma carefully shut the hut door; throwing her pack over her shoulder as she moved to leave. Her sword glistening in the early morning light. 

“Leaving so soon,” Bae questioned bitterly; smirking as she jumped in shock. She was caught! When she turned around to face him, Bae lowered the bucket to the ground. 

“I- I …”

“Thanks for including Duncan and I in the rounds, I suppose.”

“It’s not like that!”

“Really, Emma – what’s ‘it’ like then?”

“… -“ 

“Something a simple shepherd surely couldn’t understand!” 

“I’m messed up, Bae. Horribly, utterly messed up. You wouldn’t want me –“ 

“Don’t tell me what I want or not. We’ve barely had a conversation – how could you know what I want? But I was willing to try – to put my faith in you -”

“Well that was your mistake! Putting any amount of faith in me… you have no idea – I was left on the side of a road as a baby! My parents, whoever the hell they were, left me to be eaten by wolves – that’s how messed up I am. Even my parents knew I had no place in this world – that I was better off dead!” 

“That was their issue, Emma. I’m sure it had nothing to do with you –“ 

“Oh, really? Well then, I also was trained to kill people; to hurt others for a livelihood. What amount of soul could I have if I can justify what I’ve done?” 

“Plenty! If you’re ashamed of it; if you know it’s wrong than you have plenty of compassion and soul to go around.” 

Emma looked to the ground; tears gathering in her eyes. She was fighting them back, intent on being strong – but she started to wail. Thick tears rushing down her cheeks as she dropped her pack to the ground. She stumbled as she almost lost her footing, allowing her sword to fall to the ground with her pack. Bae moved to her side, fearful she would fall next. With an arm around her shoulder, Bae moved her into the shed – offering some privacy from the outside world; a safe place to try to comfort her. 

“The one thing I did – that was good and decent - was leave my baby here – I didn’t just leave him on the side of the road. I wanted him to have a good start –“ 

“Of course you did – you are a good person, Emma. I truly believe you are.”

“No,” Emma shook her head frantically. “I’m not. But you are – you can make sure our son is too.”

“Emma –“ 

“I have to go – to make sure both of you get good lives. I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have come back in the first place! I should have known better than to even lurk – I don’t want you two to be hurt –“ 

“You can stay here: with us! We can raise him together. And he will be good – and you’ll be good. We’ll all –“ 

“Not everything can be domesticated – like livestock, shepherd!”

“Is that what you think this is? Me trying to ‘domesticate’ you? Forcing you to be here –“ 

“What is it then?” 

“Loving you. It’s me loving you and wanting you to be… here. With Duncan and myself.” 

When she said nothing; glancing down at her feet instead of looking him in the eye, Bae opened his mouth to continue – to give her a proper confession of love like the heroes in stories gave their lady-fairs! But her mouth found his first; lips locking and tongues dancing as her hips began grinding against his cock. 

“Duncan and your papa are still asleep,” she teased as her kisses were peppered along his throat. A lick followed against his jaw as her hands captured his; leading his fingers into the front of her pants.

“I’m already wet,” she indicated; moving his fingers into her folds so he could test her. “And ready,” she grinned as she licked the shell of his ear. 

Pushing his fingers deeper, Bae moaned when her felt her inner walls’ constricting. He pulled out of her, fingers teasing as he continued to just miss the area she’d shown him yesterday. The little nub she’d directed him to touch and lick to his heart’s content. 

Emma’s hand reached into his pants; grasping his cock – confirming her suspicion that he would be just as ready. 

It was Emma who removed her hand from his cock and lowered her pants to the ground as she turned around; presenting a bare backside for Bae as she moved to the floor. Balanced on her knees and hands, Emma turned around to smirk at him. 

“Come on,” Emma demanded; moving her ass higher in the air. “Fuck me!” 

Bae ignored the crassness – ignored that she didn’t immediately return his declaration of love – he ignored it all! 

He was still a fool at heart – eager to learn something new; of discovering another way to please his warrior. 

Bae knelt behind her and obliged; entering her warmth as her hips rolled backward, forcing him deeper. 

Bae found some pride in how fast he was with learning – especially with Emma teaching; moaning as he moved against her. He was also skilled in retaining this newfound knowledge! With one hand wrapped around her hips, Bae lowered his other between them; searching for her nub yet again. The backs of his fingers flicked against the bud of skin. When Emma shrieked in delight, Bae grinned as he began to roughly palm her. 

“Don’t –… inside me, okay?”

“- What?” 

“Don’t spill inside me,” commanded the warrior as she bucked her hips backward; trying to force a harsher rhythm. 

Bae stilled his hips – holding Emma in place as she continued trying to impale herself on his cock. 

Confused, Emma looked backwards again. “I’ll finish you off with my hand again or my mouth if you’d prefer –“ 

“I can’t do this,” Bae voiced as he pulled out of her completely; rising to his feet. 

“We can try another position,” Emma attempted as she turned around; rising to her knees. “I thought men liked –“ 

“That won’t be necessary,” answered Bae as he moved to fasten his trousers in place. Still on her knees, Emma moved between his legs; licking her lips as her hands moved upward teasingly. 

“I can –“ 

“That won’t be necessary either!” 

Bae moved to the opposite end of the shed; pacing back and forth. 

“I can understand not wanting more children; I’d respect your wishes in everything but… I’ll not be used as some lame stud; something to be played with when you’re passing through this area and feeling lonely–“ 

Emma said nothing; rising to her feet and quickly buckling her pants back in place. 

“I love you – sincerely, honestly love you. Even if you were a mess, it wouldn’t matter to me! But you’ve got to give me something – some understanding of what you want… cause I’m going crazy here!” 

“I don’t know,” Emma exclaimed. “I don’t know what I want – or what this is –“ 

Bae sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he regarded the beautiful warrior across from him; her wide eyes allowing her to look younger than Bae’d ever figured. He was starting to put together her true story now. An abandoned baby. An unwanted child. Hardened into this woman – who still had the eyes of a lost child. 

“Emma,” Bae started. “You deserve to be happy. I’m not sure you were told that ever but it’s true.” 

Bae moved to stand in front of her; hand gently cradling her chin. 

“Go and figure out what you want,” Bae offered as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Duncan and I will be waiting - whatever you decide.” 

Bae turned his back to her, walking for the door. Refusing to turn around again, doubting his resolve if he saw her crying, Bae headed for the yard, fetching his bucket of water and heading back into the hut. 

Duncan raced over for his morning hug; hanging on Bae’s arm and laughing while Bae balanced the bucket of water with his other hand. 

“Did you sleep well, kid,” asked Bae as he set down the bucket. Bae’s papa was stirring a porridge over the heath, nodding his greeting as Bae placed Duncan on the table; his son’s face already smeared this morning with berry juice. 

“Did grandpapa give you a morning treat,” Bae joked as he moved to wash off Duncan’s face. 

“Hardly a treat,” Rumpelstiltskin argued back. “It’s not like I’m spoiling the boy or anything.” 

Duncan giggled; opening up a fist to reveal four juicy berries inside. 

“For Ma- mah,” Duncan declared with pride; waving them in his papa’s face. 

With a sad smile, Bae ruffled his son’s hair; avoiding eye contact with his own papa, Bae explained, 

“Your mama has some things to see to – she’ll be gone a little while longer.” 

He saw the confusion in the child’s eyes. Incapable of understanding the situation fully himself, let alone explaining it to their child, Bae tempted Duncan with, 

“But I’m sure mama would want you to enjoy the berries yourself – and you can tell her all about them when she returns.” 

If she would.


End file.
